The Key-Wielder of Zero
by UltimateMForever
Summary: Yuu Kurokawa is an average teenager until one day, he is sent to a new world only to be trapped and forced to serve as a Familiar and somehow ends up with the power to wield the Keyblade. How will he cope within this new world, and will he ever return home?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. This is my first official crossover story with one of my favorite video game series, and one of my favorite light novel series. This story was inspired by the works of both Ten-Faced Paladin and Fenikkusumaru. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Familiar of Zero

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream, The Summoning, and A Keyblade**

The first strange thing that happened to me today was something that I would never expected to happen. I found myself in a dark void that was empty and didn't seem to have any life at all. I found myself floating around in this dark void unable to move my body as I continue to fall down, deeper into the dark void until I started to descend slowly onto what seemed to be some kind of mural of some kind.

The mural had the design of what looked like a garden with one of the most beautiful flowers that I never seen before in my life. It almost seemed like it was something out of a fairy tale scene. in the middle of the garden in the image was a girl with long flowing pink hair, it made me wonder exactly who this girl is, I never seen her before in my life.

"_**Welcome..."**_ a voice called from my mind causing me to look around wondering where the source of the voice came from as it seemed that I was the only one here.

"_**The one who will open the door...your journey will soon begin...but in due time...the light that guides will show you the way..."**_

The light that guides will show me the way...all that did was confuse me, what light and what did it mean by showing me the way? Journey, I had no idea what this voice was talking about, it seemed like I was in some kind of crazy dream. I pinched myself finding that doing still hurt. So this was all real...

"_**Your journey will soon begin...the light inside you will shine bright...you are the one that will open the door..."**_

With those final words, my vision started to blur as everything started to fade within the darkness. I found myself growing sleep as the voice said one final thing to me as my mind to fade.

"_**They are waiting...for the one..,who holds the Key...it is you, Yuu..." **_ These were the final words that entered my mind as I started to fade into the black void of nothingness.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened as I found myself in my room, lying on my bed as if I was always here and I wasn't in the strange world I was in before.

"Was it all...a dream?" I asked myself as I looked at my hands wondering about what just occurred before, it seemed all too real.

"YUU-CHAN! Are you awake yet?" shouted the voice of my older sister, Setsuna. My name is Yuu Kurokawa, I'm sixteen years old and currently in high school. I'm a huge fan of anime and role playing games, I also practice in kendo, sword-fighting, and martial arts as a way to be active. I was adopted by Setsuna-neechan since I was 4 when my parents were killed in an incident.

"I'm awake Nee-chan, just give me a few minutes to get out of bed!" I yelled loud enough so that my Nee-chan was able to hear it loud enough.

I looked over at the poster on my wall which was a drawing of the cover to the first Kingdom Hearts game which I was a huge fan of. I had every single game and also some merchandise as well to go with it. But that dream...it was similar to the Dive Into The Heart Level of Kingdom Hearts. It felt so real...maybe it was really all just a dream.

* * *

After taking a shower and finishing breakfast, Setsuna-Neechan helped me put the final touches to my cosplay costume that I was going to wear at the anime convention that was going on today in town square. I was going as my own original character from the Kingdom Hearts series, a keyblade apprentice. My outfit was little bit based off Ventus' outfit and I wore the piece of Keyblade Armor that matched Terra's which he wore on his arm but mine was silver and blue in the color design.

"There all done." said Setsuna-Neechan as she helped out with the finishing touches on the vest that I wore with the outfit. "Oh, you look so cute Yuu-chan I need to get my camera." she said as she smiled brightly at me as she clapped her hands.

"Setsuna-nee!" I whined, she does this sometimes, even when I'm in formal wear, she has always found me to be dashing and handsome which I found embarrassing.

"I'm gonna be late for the convention, I have to hurry!" I told her as I grabbed my mock-Keyblade which I designed, it was one of my favorite Keyblades from the game, it was called the Sleeping Lion.

"Okay, make sure that you stay safe!" shouted Setsuna-Nee as I ran out of the house in a hurry, heading down the street towards the town square hoping to make it in time. Then out of nowhere, a strange green circle appeared in front of me like magic. This was strange, could I be dreaming again?

I poked the green circle and it seemed to ripple a bit as if it was water. Well this is definitely one of the weirdest days that I have had. To make sure that I wasn't imagining things, I decided to stick my entire hand into the green circle which turned out to be a bad idea as the green circle wouldn't let me pull it back out. Then my body started to be sucked into the green circle and I couldn't stop myself.

* * *

Once again, I found myself floating in a dark abyss with no light anywhere. I was confused, and worst of all, scared. I wanted to get out of here. Out of nowhere I heard a voice.

_**I beg of you...**_

This wasn't the same voice that I heard in my dream, the previous voice sounded like a male, this one sounded like a girl that was near my age.

_**My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe...Heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart...answer to my guidance and appear!**_

Then a bright white light began to engulf the darkness and me along with it, blinding me from seeing anything.

* * *

I groaned a bit as I shook my head while opening my eyes as I picked up my body to find myself on a field of...grass? I looked around and noticed that I was surrounded by a group of people that near my age, maybe younger wasn't certain but they all were wearing matching uniforms with white shirts, and black pants, while the girls wore skirts. Along with cloaks held over their shoulders with a gold piece which had a pentagram inside of it, they almost looked like they were rejected members of the Harry Potter movies if it was an anime.

I also noticed an older man who looked like he was in his early 40's. He was bald, but he had hair that was around his head, wearing glasses and robes of some sort that reminded of the uniforms that the officers in FullMetal Alchemist wore. He was holding a staff in one of his hands as he was looking on.

After seeing him, the next person who turned my attention to was a girl who was standing right in front of me. She was dressed like all of the other teens her age, but she seemed a bit short. But what really surprised me was her hair, it was the same color and length as the girl that was on the mural in my dream. The girl looked cute as well, but that frown of hers that was directed at me was scary.

"Who are you!?" she demanded an answer from me as I sat on the ground, I noticed that I was still wearing the outfit that I was going to the convention with, but the Keyblade that I made was nowhere to be found. I'm sure that I had it when I was engulfed by that bright light.

"Um..." I wasn't really sure what to say at the moment.

"Answer the question, commoner!" she demanded. "What are you doing here...?"

Commoner...what world have I stumbled upon? I pinched my cheek to check if I was dreaming, nope. I'm fully awake which means everything is all real that's going on right now. The girl who was demanding questions from me before started to make a face which had an emotion of realization and horror as she looked at me.

"N-No, don't tell me...!"

The other people began to realize as well but instead of making the same horror expression that was upon the girl's face, they begun to laugh. They all were pointing fingers at the pink haired girl in front of me whose cheeks were burning red in embarrassment and humiliation.

"As expected of Louise the Zero!"

"Out of all the things to summon as a Familiar, it was a commoner!"

"Sh-Shut up!" the pink haired girl shouted in anger. "This has to be some kind of mistake! Professor Colbert, please let me try again!" she pleaded turning towards her teacher.

The professor shook his head. "I can't let you do that. It is strictly forbidden and this is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. If I allow you to redo it, then it would be an insult to the ceremony itself. Regardless, he has been decided as your Familiar Spirit, and you no choice, but to take him."

"Familiar Spirit?" I mumbled to myself wondering what the man named Colbert meant as I kicked up from the ground allowing me to get back on my feet and standing straight up. I looked around again and noticed a dark-skinned girl with long, red hair and brownish-gold eyes walk towards the front of the crowd. I started to blush and avert my eyes a bit because of her outfit. She beautiful, but she was also showing alot, and by alot, i meant cleavage, a good amount of cleavage. I was taught by my nee-chan to never stare or act like a pervert in front of women because it was a bad thing.

"This makes all you said about worth it! I would never have guessed that you'd summoned a commoner." the dark-skinned girl said.

"Sh-Shut up Kirche! It was just a little screw up!" Louise shot, blushing in embarrassment.

"That's Louise the Zero for ya! You never fail to meet our expectations. Another student remarked. The rest of the class begun to join in by laugh at Louise in embarrassment. I felt sorry for the girl, I understood how she felt because I had to deal with bullying as well in my school life..The pink haired girl turned to her teacher again.

"Professor Colbert! This has to be some kind of mistake! I've never heard of someone taking a commoner as a Familiar Spirit!" That caused her classmates to laugh even more.

"Well there's a first time for everything Miss Valliere. Whether it's a commoner or not, there will be no exceptions. He will serve as your Familiar.

Pause...What did he say...Serve as her Familiar...I'm certain that's what he said. What the heck is going on here? I wanna go home.

"Now continue with the ceremony." The professor reprimanded.

"...y-yes sir..."

"Come on, Louise! You can't possibly fail at _this,_ right?" a student mocked.

"Or maybe she _can,_ remember she _is_ the Zero." The other students continued to taunt and jeer at the poor girl. Surprisingly she was able to ignore everything that was thrown at her as she walked towards me.

"You better be grateful." The girl, who I now know as Louise said. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you commoner. Normally, someone of your stature would never get this from a noble."

I better be grateful? Once in a lifetime? I had no idea what she talking about. The pink-haired girl raised her wand and pointed it towards my forehead. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elements, give this creature your eternal blessing and make it my Familiar Spirit." By then this pentagram symbol of some sort glowed beneath mine and the girl's feet. I was staring at it in confusion yet in awe, not to mention that my body is feeling tingly all of a sudden. But what happened next, almost gave me a heart attack, she grabbed ahold of my face and pulled me towards hers, planting a kiss upon my lips which shocked me.

"Mmph?" I shouted through the kiss confused. It's not like it was bad or anything, but it was pretty strange to say the least. She let me go with me scratching my head and leaving me confused on what just occurred.

"Uh...exactly what was that for?" I asked.

"It was for the ritual!" the girl snapped at me. "I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on someone like you!"

Well, she is quite the opposite of what she looks. I mean sure, she is being bullied by her fellow classmates, but her attitude needs a lot of improvement, I was hated rich and stuck up people, they always believed that everything should be handed to them on a silver platter. But before I even got the chance to let anything else escape my mouth, I felt a sharp pain on my left hand, it was felt like it was burning or if someone was placing hot coal on it. I looked at my left hand and noticed strange symbols being written upon it as if someone was imprinting them with a sharp knife into my skin. As soon as the pain was over, I fell to one knee, gasping to catch my breath from the pain that I just endured.

"What...the hell was that?" I asked myself as I panted heavily.

"Ah, the runes signifying the Familiar Contract." Colbert noticed. Stepping closer, he took my wrist and started to exam the letter which was imprinted upon my hand. "Hmm, seems to be a rather precise contract. Most Familiars don't get markings like that. I don't think I've seen such a marking like this one. Are you okay?"

"Do...I look...okay to you?" I got out.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. All Familiars have to go through that. Just take some rest and I'm sure the after effects will wear off shortly." The professor assured me. The teacher then turned his attention back to his students, "This concludes the summoning ceremony. You are all dismissed back to your dormitories. Also, there will be no classes for you tomorrow, that way you'll get to know your Familiars."

Okay, well it seems that I'm in school of some kind, but I'm not exactly sure. I know that no school where I come from is like this. Anyways with that announcement, the students began to disperse, grouping off with their friends with the pinkette still huffing about her so called bad-luck.

"Hmph, come on Familiar! We're going back too." Louise huffed.

"Um...and where are we going exactly?" I questioned a little bit confused at the moment.

"The Academy, now come on!" Louise shouted as she started walking. Man, what a rotten day, I find myself in a strange world, now I'm some kind of servant to this bratty girl, it's not like this could get any worse.

* * *

After walking around the castle which Louise brought me to, we finally arrived at her room which was a single bedroom and had the most expensive things that only rich people could purchase of course.

"This is the worst day ever…" Louise growled, dropping onto a chair next to a small round table lighting a small lamp on her desk. I didn't notice that the day is already done seeing as night had already come. "I was supposed to summon a magnificent Familiar to show everyone that would talk bad about me! Instead I get a commoner!"

"Hey, don't think you're the only one that's not so glad about this situation." I mentioned. "I'm not happy about this either."

"How are _you_ not happy about this, Familiar?" Louise asked confused. "You should be honored to be of service to a noble!"

This girl was going to drive me insane, that's why I've always hated people like her. "First, my name isn't Familiar, my name is Yuu Kurokawa. Also to answer your question on why I'm not happy, it's because I was taken from my home! You expect for me to serve you like some slave, but that's not gonna happen, I want to go home!"

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be here in the first place! Still, you are here and you are my Familiar, so we're just going to have to make do!"

"Hell no! You are going to the ceremony thing or whatever it is and send me back home!"

"I can't! No matter where you came from, the contract is absolute! You _can't_ get back home!"

Well, that's just fantastic, as if my life could get any worse right now...I'm going to be stuck in this world for the rest of my life. While I was moping about my situation, Louise took off her cloak, shirt, skirt, and...hold on, she is taking off her clothes!? "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing!?" I asked her while shutting my eyes.

"I'm getting ready for bed. What does it look like?" Louise asked back who was now in her undergarments. I continued to shut my eyes, my sister taught me to never look at a woman undressed. My sister would kill me if she ever saw me being perverted and that's not something that I do.

"Well at least warn me and I'll leave you to your privacy."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a male, that's why!"

"A male?" Louise asked giving a quizzical look. "I'm just being looked at by my Familiar."

Man, is she dense or what? Anyways, I still had my eyes shut since I had some manners. I slightly opened my eyes to find her dressed in a nightgown. "Anyway, why don't you make yourself useful and have my clothes washed and dried for tomorrow."

"Huh? Why should I?"

"Because I'm your master and you shall do as I command!" The pinkette snapped at me.

"No, I'm not gonna do anything you ask until you find some way of bringing me back home!"

"How dare you defy me!: The pinkette growled.

"I have the right to defy you! You're just a snot nosed brat who thinks that she deserves everything in the world, I hate people like that!"

At that point, she was at boiling point angry. She yanked out her what appears to be a small wand and pointed it at me. "What? Are you gonna throw that at me or something? Like a little stick could hurt me."

"Know your place Familiar!"

BOOM!

Well thanks to my big mouth...I was knocked into the darkness as I lost consciousness from the pain that I endured at the moment.

* * *

I awoke with my head throbbing in pain from the explosion that hit me. I thought that maybe that little incident would make me wake up in my bed as if nothing happened. But I guess that didn't happen, I found myself in the same room as before but still with an annoying headache. I looked around the room and noticed Louise laying down in her bed asleep, she actually seemed kinda cute for a snot nosed brat.

The room was dark which meant that it was currently night-time. I noticed that my head was resting on a pillow and that I was laying on a pile of straw. This must be my bed, man talk about inconsiderate. She expects me to sleep on this, for the rest of my life!? This straw feels unbearable to lay upon, I have to get out of here.

I quietly sneaked towards the door and opened it without making too much noise as I slipped into the hallway. I didn't exactly know the whole design of the castle, but at least I knew how to return to the courtyard since I've already been there before. I just wanted some fresh air at least, maybe that would allow me to think about the situation that I'm in.

Soon, I found myself outside in the middle of the courtyard with the night sky and the star filling it with lights shining ever so brightly. The breeze that blew gently felt wonderful upon on my face, it felt nice even though the situation that I was in seemed to be hopeless.

How was I going to get back home? MY sister must be worried sick about me, she must think that I've been kidnapped, which technically has happened at the moment. Man and that Louise girl using that weird explosion on me as if she could do anything to me because I'm her so called Familiar. Sure, I don't hit girls, but that Louise got me so angry.

"If I could wield a Keyblade, I would show her." I said to myself as I held my right hand in front of me making the motion of summoning a Keyblade to my hand, as if it would actually work. But then a bright shining light engulfed my hand almost blinded my vision, the light soon faded and to my surprise, the Sleeping Lion Keyblade was held in my right hand.

"What the-!"

It couldn't be, but it felt real as if I was holding an actual Keyblade in my right hand at the moment.

"_**Yuu, you are the one who holds the Key...The one who will open the door...and save this world from the darkness..."**_

The voice from my dream, the Key...so it wasn't a dream after all. It was a Dive Into The Heart, and this weapon in my hand, it's a real Keyblade. I can't believe it. I'm a true chosen wielder of the Keyblade.

"This is freaking awesome!" I shouted in excitement but then quickly shut my mouth remembering that it was currently night time and I didn't want to wake anyone up at the moment.

If I could summon a real Keyblade, it made me wonder about my armor piece that I wore on my right arm as well. Well here goes nothing! I slammed my fist upon the activator of the armor piece and I was engulfed by digital symbols and letters as a bright light started to form around my body.

Soon I found myself wearing an armor that was similar to Terra's, but had a different color scheme. the armor was silver and blue with a little bit of a green tint to the design. I couldn't believe it, I actually summoned a real Keyblade and I'm wearing actual Keyblade armor, maybe...I could open a World Gate, that would help me get home.

I positioned myself in the same pose that Terra did when summoned a World Gate in order to travel from World to World. After finishing the pose, I found myself unsuccessful at creating a World Gate.

"Maybe I'm not ready to create one yet?" I told myself as I deactivated my Keyblade Armor looking at my Sleeping Lion Keyblade, admiring its design. I was started to wonder I was able to perform magic as well.

"Firaga!" I shouted hoping that a large fireball would shoot out of the tip of my Keyblade, but nothing happened. Maybe I'm not ready for the advanced magic yet.

"Let's go with something at a beginner level. Blizzard!" I shouted aiming my Keyblade at a tree in the courtyard, all of a sudden, a white ball of ice shot from my Keyblade and headed straight for the tree, once the magic hit the tree, it enveloped the entire tree encasing it in ice. I couldn't believe it, I could actually perform magic. Magic! I'm a wielder of the Keyblade. Man this is too much. I yawned a bit and rubbed my eyes, I must be getting sleepy from all this excitement. Maybe I could take a little snooze out here, wouldn't be a problem since the bed that my so-called "master" laid out for me was uncomfortable to sleep in at the moment. I dismissed my Keyblade which caused it to shine brightly and vanish from my hand. I sat down on the grassfield of the courtyard and laid down resting my head upon on the soft green. I looked up at the stars, reminding myself that in the world of Kingdom Hearts, every star was another world and maybe, just maybe my world was out there.

"I'll find a way home, now that I have this power...*yawn*"

My eyes started to become heavy as I began to drift off to the world of dreams...

* * *

And that was the first chapter of the Key-Wielder of Zero, I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. Please, read, review, and share with friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Familiar of Zero

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Maid, The Bronze, and The Duel**

Man, I never thought a grassland would ever feel so comfortable. That bed or if you would even call it a bed was gonna do it for me. The courtyard was a great place for a nap. I needed this rest after that argument with Louise and that explosion she did which took a toll on me. Yet, I' still surprised by the fact that I'm a Keyblade wielder. Could it be because of the world that I was summoned into.

"Um...excuse me?" A voice asked.

Well I guess my rest is over, I slowly open my eyes and looked up, for my eyes to meet one of the maids that were employed in the school. She was wearing a dark dress with a white apron over it and a simple hair decoration that maids would usually wear. She had short dark hair and a gentle look on her face. I have to admit, this world has some cute girls, kinda funny. " Are you awake?"

"Well I am now." I yawned and then kicked up from the ground, standing up straight and stretching my limbs.

"What were you doing here all by yourself?" The maid asked.

"I was resting." I answered while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Are you by any chance Miss Valliere's Familiar...?"

"I am. Do you know me?"

"A little. It's become quite a rumor, you know, that a commoner was called by the summoning magic." The girl smiled sweetly.

"I see. Are you a mage as well?" I asked.

"Oh no, not me. I'm a commoner, just like you. I serve the nobility here by doing domestic duties."

"I see...I'm Yuu Kurokawa, you can just call me Yuu."

"What a strange name...but I think it's a good name. I'm Siesta."

"Nice to meet you, Siesta."

"Well, I must get going. If you'll excuse me though, I have to go help serve breakfast."

"Sure." I nodded. "Sorry to keep you."

Smiling, the maid left to go about her daily tasks. At least there is someone who has a good heart in this place full of stuck-ups. She made me feel a little better, she would definitely be good company. Maybe I should head back to Louise's room.

I headed back to Louise's room, praying that she was angry and calmed down from yesterday's argument. When I opened the door all I saw an angry little girl who looked she was ready to send another explosion at me.

"Familiar..." she growled towards me.

Just great, she's still angry.

"Hello Louise, good morning to you." I retorted. "I see that you don't understand the meaning of being polite, but I'm sure you'll do better next time."

"Enough Familiar!" she snapped, stomping towards me. "Why were my clothes not set out for me? They weren't even cleaned either! You were supposed to get them ready today!"

Who the hell does she think she is? She is just like every single spoiled brat who thinks that just because they have money that everyone should wait on them, hand and foot.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen." I sneered at her. "Since you did that explosion on me yesterday."

"And it could've been avoided if you hadn't been so disobedient and listened to me!" Louise snapped. "Now if you don't want me to blow you up with another explosion, you'll set out my clothes and dress me."

"Why don't you do that yourself!"

"What did you say?" Louise growled.

"You heard me, you brat!"

"Listen! You are my Familiar and thus must tend to my needs. Nobles need not dress themselves when they have their servants with them."

"Too bad, because I'm not going to do that!"

"You dare disobey me again_?_!" Louise shouted.

"Of course I will disobey you!" I snapped back. "You brought me to this world against my will with whatever you used and expect me to serve you just like that?! I don't think so! Not ever! I'm never going to serve you or dress you, I'm not going to do anything for you. I'm leaving!" I turned around and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going_?_! Get back here this instant!" Louise demanded.

"I'm sorry..." I said turning my head, shooting a glare at her. "I don't take orders from snot-nosed brats like you and I never will." I said coldly before I finally left the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile… Mister Colbert, a teacher of the Tristain Magic Academy was running for some reason while carrying a book. Apparently after the Springtime Familiar Summoning, after seeing the runes on Yuu's left hand, he went to the library. He'd been concerned about the commoner boy for some time now. He continued to run until he burst into the Headmaster's Office which happens to be a very old white–long hair and bearded man named Osmond. There was also his secretary, who had green hair tied up in a ponytail and wears glasses. Her name was Miss Longueville._

_"Old Osmond!" Mr. Colbert cried._

_"What is it?"_

_"I–I have some big news!"_

_"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events."_

_"But you need to take a look at this!" Colbert handed Osmond the book and the old man opened it to page Mr. Colbert bookmarked._

_"This is "The Guardian pentagon of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Why are you still going around digging up old literature like this? Mister, err… What was it again?" Sir Osmond cocked his head. At that point, Mr. Colbert fell down anime style._

_"It's Colbert! You forgot?" He yelled standing back up._

_"Oh, right, right. Now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it. So, Colby, what is it about this book?"_

_"I told you it's Colbert…" the teacher sighed sweat dropping. "Take a look at this!" He said pointing to a certain part of the book._

_The moment he saw it, Osmond's expression changed. It was very stern and serious. "Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?" The secretary then stood up and properly left the room. "Now, explain this to me with every detail, Mister Colbert… very slowly…"_

* * *

Man, I really didn't need to have another argument with that girl. She was just throwing temper tantrum one after the other. I didn't want to start my day off like this. I needed to get some fresh air since I knew that going to go back to Louise's room. I decided to wander around the school for a bit, might as well enjoy the sights.

For the rest of the morning, I explored the grounds seeing different kinds of animals hanging around the place. They seemed to be Familiars of the other students. For the most parts, they appeared to be regular animals that anyone would see on a regular basis. Dogs, cats, birds, many different kinds of animals. But what made these animals stand out was what they were doing. Birds were delivering messages, dogs and cats fetching items and such. Of course, the strangest thing was this salamander that almost looked like some kind of dragon that was being taken care of by that red-haired girl, Kirche I believe that was her name.

I decided since I didn't really have anything else to do, I might as well take a nap to pass the time. It would help me relax a little bit better.

*GURGLE*

"Maybe I should get something to eat first." I said to myself while scratching my head while smiling. I noticed that I really haven't had anything to eat since I arrived in this world.

"Yuu?" A gentle voice asked. I turned around to see Siesta behind me standing up.

"Oh, hello Siesta." I greeted her, I got up and dusted off my clothes.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

*GURGLE*

I laughed while smiling sheepishly while scratching my cheek. "I'm alright, just a little hungry. That's all really."

"I see. Well then, please follow me this way. I'll get you a nice meal for lunch."

"Wow, thanks." I said with a bright smile and with that Siesta walked off with me following her. She's a real nice girl, I rather enjoy her company than Louise's anyday.

I was led to the kitchen located at the rear of the dining hall. Lots of large pots and ovens were lined up inside. Cooks and other maids like Siesta were busily preparing food. "Please wait one moment, okay?" Siesta had me sit on a chair placed in the corner of the kitchen and disappeared hastily into the back. She soon returned with a bowl full of warm stew in her hands. It had chunks of beef, chopped carrots, potatoes, and celery.

"This is some stew made from the leftovers of the nobles' meals. If you don't mind, please eat this."

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked her.

"Yes. It's only the staff meal though..."

I stared at the bowl of stew in front of meal with the spoon next to it. I was really hungry and I didn't care. I grabbed the spoon and scooped up some of the soup and brought it to my mouth.

"Wow, this taste great!" I told her impressed with the dish that I was served as I continued to eat more.

"I'm glad to hear that." Siesta smiled. "There's plenty if you want seconds, so take your time."

"I will!" I said with a bright smile on my face as I continued eating. While I was eating, I started asking questions about just where I had ended up and Siesta was happy to explain. Apparently I was summoned to a world which had magic occurs every day. Specifically, I was in the continent of Halkeginia, consisting of the countries, Tristain, Germania, Gallia, Romalia, and Albion. I was in the country Tristain. And the building I'm in is the Tristain Academy of Magic. What Siesta also told me was that the only ones who could use magic were the nobility and royalty. Everyone else was just referred to as a commoner since they couldn't use magic at all. Well, at least that explains why this world is Middle Ages themed. And she also explained that magic came in four elemental types: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. There was also a fifth element called Void, but it had been lost for some time so no one knew how to use it. All mages could be classified into one of the four elements. It was even _further_ divided when it comes to how many elements you can control. The more you control, the more powerful you are. A mage would be considered a Dot Mage if he or she could use one element, a Line Mage if he or she could use two, a Triangle Mage if he or she could use three, and a Square Mage if he or she can use all four elements. How Siesta was able to tell me about all that despite her being a commoner, I'll never know.

"Hmm, well I guess now that I have know a little bit more about this place, I could get use to it.." I said as I finished my fourth bowl of stew. That was one of the best meals I ever had. "That was delicious, thank you."

You're welcome. Feel free to visit whenever you're hungry. If you don't mind having whatever we're having; I'd be happy to share." Siesta smiled.

"Thanks. Um...Siesta, I was wondering if there was anything that I could help with. I'd like to help you since you did this for me."

"I see. Well in that case, can you please help me serve the lunchtime desserts?"

"Alright." I said.

So with that, Siesta showed me where the boxed deserts were and we both loaded up some fancy trolleys with the cakes. Stocked up, Siesta and I went outside to a courtyard where the students were chatting among themselves and Siesta and I started serving the cakes and desserts to the nobles. While that was happening, I noticed a mage with curly blonde hair, wearing a frill–trimmed shirt with a rose stuck in his shirt pocket was talking to his friends being very prideful.

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?"

"Who's your lover, Guiche?"

So it seemed the prideful mage was called Guiche. He gently raised a finger to his lips.

"'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many." He said as he gently raised a finger to his lips.

I hate guys like him. Womanizers, people who think women and girls are just objects and not people with feelings. At that moment, I saw something fall out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it. So being the nice guy I am, I put the tray of desserts down and went to pick up the bottle to give it to him.

"Hey, I think you dropped this." I said. But Guiche didn't turn around. What, was he deaf or something. I then slammed the bottle on the table making sure that I caught his attention but also not to break which caused him to shoot a dirty look at me. "I said, you dropped this."

"This is not mine. What are you talking about?"

What was I talking? What the heck are you talking about?

"That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?"

Okay, I have no clue what was going on. And it looks like Guiche's friends' voices were loud enough to start a commotion. "No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but…" Guiche was about to say more, but stopped when a girl, with chestnut–colored hair who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat.

"K–Katie?" Guiche stuttered.

"Sir Guiche?" And with that, she started crying uncontrollably. "I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are…"

Okay, I think I finally caught on to the situation at hand.

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you…" But Katie wouldn't take that for an answer and she slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could, leaving a red mark of a handprint on his face.

"That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!" She yelled and she stormed off while Guiche rubbed his cheek. And it didn't stop there. A girl with tightly rolled blond hair stood up from a seat further down the table and went over to Guiche with an angry look on her face. "Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle…" Guiche said trying to keep his composure.

"I knew it! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?"

And this must be Guiche's girlfriend. Well, he is definitely screwed.

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose–like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!" That was when Montmorency slapped his other cheek leaving the red mark of a handprint on the other and he fell on his butt.

"You two–timing liar!" She yelled and then stormed off. Silence filled the air for a while until Guiche sighed.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence."

"I don't think any woman would understand..." I muttered as I began walking off. I still needed to help serve more dessert since I was helping out Siesta with her work and maybe I could get some dessert if there is any extras leftover.

"Stop right there!" Guiche commanded. I turned to him. "Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?" He asked.

"Me? I was trying to polite and give you the bottle. I had no clue what was going on till now." It was true, I'm not the kind of person to pry into business that doesn't involve me anyway. "And besides, it's not my fault, it's yours for being unfaithful and two-timing both of those girls in the first place." Guiche's friends laughed at this.

"He's got you there, Guiche! It's your own fault!"

Guiche's face was red at this point. "Listen, you Commoner. When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

"I said before, I knew nothing of what was going on, and even if I did know what was going on, I still would have done the same thing as I did before, no man should two-time any woman. I thought at least a noble would understand that."

The ring of students gasped at what I said. Guiche gritted his teeth while his cheeks flushed in rage at my very clear and intended insult. "Ah, I see. You are Louise the Zero's Familiar aren't you?" He asked doing his best to regain his composure.

"And what if I am?"

"It seems that the only way to teach you some manners is to beat them into you." he pointed the rose at me. "I challenge you to a duel!"

A duel? Well, this is great, I can finally relieve some stress from my argument that I had with Louise earlier. I can test my skills with Keyblade. "Alright. When and where?"

"We will duel in one hour hence, at the Vestri Court."

"I'll be there." I nodded. And with that Guiche and his entourage of friends left with him to get ready for the duel.

"W–What are you doing?" Siesta asked frantically. "Accepting a challenge from a noble."

"What's bad about that?" I asked casually.

You… You're going to get killed! If you truly anger a noble…" I noticed the scared look on her face. Who could blame her? I smiled brightly and patted her head causing her to look at me confused.

"Don't worry, I won't lose." I assured her.

"But-"

"It's okay Siesta, I can do it!" I told her.

* * *

An hour later…

_Meanwhile, after getting her clothes on, a job which she grumbled should have been her Familiar's, Louise stepped out of her room and began to head down to the main hall in order to get some food. While doing that, she was thinking of ways of how she'll punish her Familiar. Perhaps starting with not giving her Familiar meals. That's a good start._

_"Hey, did you hear? Guiche challenged that commoner of Louise's to a duel out in the Vestri court." A mage student said. Louise couldn't help but overhear._

_"He did?" A second added. "When is it?"_

_"In a few minutes. Let's go watch."_

_Louise immediately ground to a halt as face grew pale. Her Familiar? Dueling Guiche? This was not good her. It could ruin her reputation. "That idiot!" Louise cried, starting to run in the direction leading to the Vestri Court._

* * *

Meanwhile…

_"This is a familiar rune that only exists in legend…" Osmond said all serious. "Furthermore, considering that he was summoned by the third daughter of the Vallière family, this has something to do with one corner of the lost Pentagon."_

_"It can't be…" Colbert gasped. "Are you saying that…?"_

_"Whatever the truth behind this is, you must not speak one word about this to anyone." Osmond instructed._

_"I understand…" Mr. Colbert said. Just then, the door opened and it happened to be Miss Longueville._

_"Sir, it seems there are some students dueling at the Vestri Court. It's causing quite a commotion. A few teachers have gone there to try and stop it, but their attempts are being impeded by the sheer number of students."_

_An exasperated and tired sigh blew out the old man's mouth. "For heaven's sake, there's nothing worse than nobles with too much free time in their hands. So, who's involved?"_

_"One of them is Guiche de Gramont."_

_"Ah, that idiot son of Gramont." Osmond groaned. "Skirt chasing must run in the family, considering his father's even more of a womanizer. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy knows every girl in school. And just who is his opponent?"_

_"…Well, it's not a mage. I've been told it's Miss Vallière's familiar." Osmond and Colbert exchanged a look. "The teachers are requesting to use the "Bell of Sleep" to stop the duel."_

_"Ridiculous. There's no need to use such an important artifact just to stop a fight between children. Leave them be." Mr. Osmond ordered._

_"Understood." Miss Longueville then left him and Mr. Colbert alone._

_"Old Osmond?"_

_"Hmm…" Osmond got up from his desk and walked over to the large mirror mounted to the wall opposite of his secretary's desk, Colbert right behind him. Waving his staff at the large mirror, Osmond and Colbert saw what was happening at the Vestri Court on the mirror's surface. "I'd like to see what that familiar can do. I'm betting my money on that familiar."_

* * *

At the Vestri Court

After an hour or so of training with my Keyblade, I was able to perform Level 2 versions of spells as well as being able to perform some limit attacks and techniques as well with no one watching me at least. I was able to arrive at Vestri Court with Siesta guiding me there.

The mages circled around the field that was about to take place with Guiche and I in the middle. I also noticed Kirche, and another girl with her, who had short light blue hair wearing glasses looking away from her book to see the fight. I then turned my attention back towards Guiche.

"I must compliment you for not running away." Guiche said.

"Like I would run away from you, let's get this over with!" I said. "So what are the terms?"

"The first to surrender or be knocked out will lose." Guiche replied. "Fair?"

"Alright with me."

"Wait!" A voice called. It was Louise and ran towards Guiche. "Guiche, cut it out already. Duels are forbidden!"

"When it's between aristocrats." Guiche said then pointed at me. "He's a commoner. So there's no problem."

"But… that's only because we never had anything like this before…" Louise said trying to reason with Guiche. But then she turned towards me and walked up to me with a scowl on her face.

"And you! What do you think you're doing? How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?"

"Because it's not a big deal, and besides it's his fault this whole thing is happening anyway, he just can't accept his own fault. Also I'm gonna relieve some stress because of the headache you've been giving me.

Louise just looked at him in shock, anger, outrage for a while before saying, "Apologize to him."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't want to be hurt, go and apologize. If you do it now, he might forgive you."

"Once again: Why should I?"

"Just do it!"

"Nope, and besides you have no say in this duel, it's between me and him!"

"No say!-?" Louise squawked.

"My, what a disobedient Familiar." Guiche snickered to himself.

"I'm not some kind of slave, and let's just get this over with already!"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Louise shouted.

"Very well then, let's." Guiche said as he then threw a rose petal to the ground. A column of light erupted from the spot where the petal landed, and a figure that was the same height as Guiche, and covered in armor despite showing all of the curves that a woman would have and eloquently decorated with flattering armor and wings on its helmet completely made out of bronze with a simple spear in its right hand with a decorative tip that seemed razor sharp appeared.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont. My runic name is Guiche the Bronze. It's only natural that I use magic, so therefore a bronze golem, like my Valkyrie will be my weapon and your opponent."

"Wow, that's cool, but I've seen better." I said unimpressed by the sight of the golem. I had to admit the golem looked cool, but right now I was in a fight, no time to geek out.

"Well commoner?" Guiche smirked. "Will you draw your sword and at least pretend like you have a chance?"

"That's it! That's all I've heard since I've got here, just because you're a noble you think you can walk over everyone and think that you are better than anyone you see, well you better watch closely. Because my name is Yuu Kurokawa and I-" I started to say as I held out my left hand and summoned my Keyblade, The Sleeping Lion, to my left hand in a bright shining light, surprising those who were surrounding us. " was chosen to wield the weapon known as the 'Keyblade'!"

Everyone gasped at this while I smirked, Guiche almost looked like he was having a heart attack at the moment as well.

"You think summoning that so called golem is magic, let me show you some real magic! **Blizzard!**" I shouted as a bullet of ice shot from the tip of my Keyblade and impacted into the golem covering it completely into ice, this surprised everyone as the golem fell to the ground and was shattered into pieces.

"Wha_?_!" Louise managed to choke out, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Surprised huh? Only thought people like you could use magic, but I guess you're wrong."

If there was ever a picture definition of the word gobsmacked, Guiche looked like it right now. I almost wished I had a picture to preserve the sweet memory with. Still, the boy managed to recover himself and took another stance, "I will not bow to some low–bed cur, no matter what strange powers he has!"

So he was going to deny that I was using magic, even though it clearly was. Guiche waved his rose wand and three new golems emerged, this time in battle stances. The playboy didn't waste any time as he directed them. The three charged at me with their spears drawn, ready to try to destroy me so to soothe the ego of their flop of a master.

Well seems like it's time for the show to begin.

I pointed my Keyblade forward, aiming for the three golems that were approaching. Guiche probably thought I was aiming to shoot another Blizzard spell, and had poured on the speed, waving his wand like some kind of puppeteer. It looked like he had some common sense. But I wasn't going to do another spell, I had something better planned.

"**Sonic Blade!**" I shouted as I zoomed forward heading towards the charging golem trio with my Keyblade in front of me, ready to impale the three. The tip of the Keyblade crashed into the golems, one by one, they were stacked on my Keyblade like a shish kabob. I cut through them, tearing them to pieces.

"I–Impossible!" Guiche gaped. "My Bronze Valkyries… beaten so easily?"

"How can he be doing this?" One student asked.

"Are you sure he's a commoner?" Another asked.

"And the way, he chanted for those spells… he's gotta be a mage."

Well, well it seemed like I was gaining an audience. Pretty amazing. I laughed at the playboy who looked like a gasping fish at the moment. At least this would teach me him not to judge anyone by their appearance. And things were just getting better. Guiche quickly roused up and summoned six golems as if that was going to take care of me. I yawned at his attempt and used a Gravity spell causing them to crushed into the ground as the spell activated.

"How are you doing this_?_!" Guiche demanded.

"Sorry, I can't spill my secrets while in battle, and why do you ask? Scared of losing." I taunted causing Guiche to grow furious.

"I will not lose to you! If you can handle that, then let's see you handle an army of them!" Guiche yelled waving his rose like wand violently and about a hundred rose petals fell down to the ground, yet the rose wand itself didn't run out of petals. Many blinding lights appeared from the ground and many Valkyries rose up ready to battle against their one enemy. The circle of mages backed up seeing as the Valkyries were filling almost half the court.

"Wow, that sure is a lot of Valkyries, pretty impressive I might say."

"Charge! My army of Valkyries!" Guiche commanded. Soon all of them started going after me. I smirked as I turned my Keyblade in the reverse grip and felt my left hand burning as information went into my brain. I smirked even more as I knew how to easily defeat the army of golems now.

"**Zantetsuken!**" I said as I dashed forward vanishing in front of everyone's eyes, shocking and surprising everyone, and then I reappeared in front of Guiche and placed my Keyblade at the tip of his neck.

"It's over." I stated.

"It's not over! Valkyries finish him!" He yelled as they slowly turned around, but as they turned around, they paused as they started to fall to pieces.

"That's fast!" One student gasped.

"Did he use some kind of disappearing spell?" Another asked.

"I couldn't even see him moving that fast!"

Ignoring the comments that the students were making, I told Guiche with a frown on my face. "Now will you yield, or do you want to continue?"

That was all the prompting the boy needed as he dropped his rose to the ground and fell on his butt. "I give up! I give up!" he cried out.

I dismissed my Keyblade in a flash of white light and turned away to walk back towards Siesta and Louise. Siesta was in awe, while Louise just seemed stunned. It was nice to have some admiration from Siesta, and it was even better to have Louise shut up. A huge bonus for me, but my eyes started to go deaf from the cheering of the students.

"Amazing!"

"What an incredible commoner!"

"He can't be a commoner! Not after what we all saw!

* * *

At the Headmaster's Office…

_"Old Osmond… what did we just see?" Colbert said marveled at this. Osmond frowned heavily as he was still stern and serious, while taking in all that has transpired._

_"Something that this world has never seen before…" Osmond said._

* * *

Back to the Vestri Court…

The students were pretty excited about what just happened. I mean to them, a commoner has beaten a noble. Of course, after that display of fighting, I'm not going to be called a commoner anymore. Siesta was happy that I won and I think Kirche was looking at me with interest. Her light–blue haired friend was amazed, but then that ended quickly when she went back to reading her book. Montmorency was actually happy too because Guiche really needed a lesson that need to be taught. Still, I had some explaining to do. Louise looked at me with a frown on her face with her hands on her hips. I knew she wanted some answers.

"You have some explaining to do, Yuu..." she frowned at me.

"Thought you might want one after the show you just saw." I replied, well it might take awhile to explain this whole thing to her.

* * *

And This is where we stop, another great chapter. Remember read, review and share with friends.


	3. Q & A Number 1

Hey everyone, it's Signa Writer X and today, I'm proud to present my first Q&A of my latest story "The Key-Wielder of Zero" So shall we begin?

Question Number 1. What inspired you to write this fan-fiction?

SWX: Well, that is a very good question, what truly inspired was some of the crossover fiction that I've been reading for Familiar of Zero and I noticed that the Kingdom Hearts section was a little bit low on that, so I decided why not add to the section with my own since I'm a fan of the lore of Kingdom Hearts. But the main inspiration what the "Familiar of ZerOOO" and the "Shinigami of Zero" crossover stories.

Question Number 2: How long will this story be?

SWX: I'm not certain yet, but I want this to be one of my longest stories before I decide to head onto another project in the later future.

Question Number 3: Will there be an original arc in this story that is related to the Kingdom Hearts universe?

SWX: I wanted to add that sense I mentioned the creation of World Gates, I wanted to at least make a plot that would involve traveling to different worlds, but that's for a later season...

Question Number 4: How well do you know the Familiar of Zero series?

SWX: I do not truly know that much since the manga isn't really available and also I never finished the anime, and the light novel has been discontinued as well. So I think I would need some help from authors who know more about FOZ than me.

Question Number 5: Would you ever get assistance from other authors?

SWX: I haven't yet, but I would love to get some assistance from fellow fan-fiction authors, I need some help on adding in events from FOZ.

Question Number 6: Will the Heartless and Nobodies, Unversed, even the Dream Eaters appear?

SWX: Yes to the Heartless, Maybe to the Unversed and Dream Eaters, but the Nobodies will play a large world in an arc that I planned for the story.

Question Number 7: Which female character is going to the main love interest of the story?

SWX: Not Louise! I also thought of her having a big brother/little sister relationship with Yuu. But I'm sure who to pair up with Yuu yet, too many choices...AHHHH too much stress :(

Well that's all the questions for now, tune in for more Q&A and stay tuned for the release of Chapter of "The Key-Wielder of Zero"!


End file.
